Johndave - High school AU
by ghoulishBlood
Summary: John and Dave are in high school together. They used to be childhood friends before that one night that changed their friendship for good. Rated K for the beginning but will eventually turn M.
1. Chapter 1

You sat down at your desk and contemplated how many hours it would take until classes finished and you finally got to go home.

It was Friday, what can you say?

You placed a hand underneath your chin to prop yourself up as you leaned on your wooden desk. Your science book was flipped onto a clean page and the contents of your blue, pencil case spilled out onto the table top

You sigh.

Looking over at Dave Strider, you wonder how many cute girls are crushing on him and how many he likes back. Dave was a popular and slightly muscular guy which gave him an advantage with a lot of people; not just cute girls. His quiet but very sarcastic nature made him hated by few but loved by many – it seemed to make people swoon and idolise him more, despite him being just a normal teen who wants a normal life.

Dave was one of your best friends and you spent a lot of time with him, however, that being said, it still didn't make you any more popular than you are now. You are considered far too nerdy for the likes of the D Stri but Dave thinks different.

You daydreamed for too long and it was suddenly the end of class. You didn't even realise so you just continued to sit there like a dreamy mess. After Dave had packed up his books for the day, he turned around and swiftly threw his backpack over his shoulder but managed to notice you still sat there, staring into space. He tiptoed around the back of you, making sure not to interrupt your trance and waited a few seconds before whispering "Earth to John, this is ground control." in your ear. Startled, you jump back, gasping and watching Dave chuckle to himself.

"I guess the prankster just got pranked, huh?" Dave said.

"Shut up, Dave, you ass." You replied.

You got up and placed your books into your bag, slowly and lazily and began to walk home with Dave. You both live on the same street which made things easier for your friendship- That's how you became friends actually. Living on the same street with no other kids apart from you two forced you both to instantly become friends from a very young age.

Dave lives with his brother. You don't know his real name but for now, he's nicknamed as 'Bro' Strider. You, on the other hand, live with your dad; you're not always on good terms with each other but you love him as a dad and you wouldn't let anything change that.

As you began to step down the 'Death-trap' stairs, Dave walked beside you to not let you fall. It's a nice gesture that you do for each other when you walk on these stairs. There's a reason they're dubbed as the 'Death-trap'.

Whilst you hold onto the hand rail for dear life, Dave speaks up.

"You haven't come round to mine for ages, Egbert. You free tonight?"

You were intending on finishing the history homework that was due in for last week and finally getting round to learning some more songs on the piano but this was different, you needed to have some time away from home for a day at least.

"Sure, I don't think I have any plans." You respond in a happy tone.

You're not sure why but this makes your heart flutter. You suddenly get butterflies in your tummy and adrenaline pumps through you like a six year old on a sugar rush.

Shit, do you like your best friend in a more than friend way? You can't decide.

* * *

><p>I will post the second chapter soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

You both wandered back to Dave's place, slowly and talking all the while. Days like this made you nostalgic over the times when you used to do things like this with your best friend. Those days are your favourites but at the same time, you passionately wish that you could go back to being little again, when things didn't matter and you were both carefree.

"-and then, that's when Bro walked in and we both stared at each other and—oh, we're here"

You both stand outside of Dave's apartment. It is a beige coloured block with around 7 flights packed into one building. Sure, it was ugly but it was what Dave called home and that's fine with you.

You both enter the building and climb up the whole seven flights of stairs to get to Dave's apartment at the very top. Whilst you walk, you notice how the gross outside of the apartment matches the gross inside. It didn't seem clean and damp was emanating from multiple corners. The smell was dank and murky and seemed to smell the same as an elevator that someone had just vomited in.

Dave looks over at your disgruntled face and smirks. He turns back around to continue walking up the stairs and says "You get used to the smell and overall grossness of the place, trust me."

When you finally reach the top floor, there's a long corridor filled with around 6 rooms with 3 either side. A red carpet lined the floor and a light yellow paint was splattered across the wall, amongst other unmentionable things which you assume is mould and damp. You're not sure what the bubble-like yellow blobs are – you decide to not find out. You both walk across the corridor to Dave's apartment. He fumbles for the keys in his pocket. You try not to look at the suspicious stains on the wall.

"Bro, ya home?" Dave calls. There is no response but the TV is blaring loudly. You gently close the door behind you as you step inside. Surprisingly, this area of the Strider's apartment is the cleanest – everything is in order and generally tidy, but then you got into the living room.

Pizza boxes and various other take-out boxes were strewn across the coffee table amongst a slightly hidden porn magazine and apple juice boxes.

Bro was living the high life.

You pass through the living room to make your way to some small stairs which were adjoined to the kitchen and lead to Dave's room. Bro is laid on the sofa, he isn't making any noise, just laying there, facing upwards. You daren't take off his glasses to find out whether his eyes are shut because you are 100% sure that his eyes would be the last thing you'd see before your bloodied corpse is brutally placed on top of those pizza boxes. Like, Dave, Bro has a thing for not showing his eyes. His anime shades help him to not only look cool (and slightly dorky) but to conceal his eyes too and from what you have heard from Dave, you really don't want to touch his glasses. Don't be tricked though, Bro is a nice guy from what you can remember.

You follow Dave into the kitchen and watch as he opens up the fridge and grabs two, small, apple juice cartons. One in which he gives to you. You rip the straw off of the side, unwrap it and shove it into the hole at the top of the box.

Dave leads you to his bedroom and you chuckle slightly at the stupid posters stuck to the door and graffiti that he'd drawn on from when he was younger.

You sit down on the bed but Dave sits on the floor and everything is pretty much silent whilst you both drink up the apple juice. You don't know what to say, you want to break the silence but it's to awkward to do so and Dave is probably concentrating on drinking.

So you just stare out of the window and watched as a few crows fight with each other in the air.

Dave stands up and throws his juice box away in a bin which is placed under his desk. He sighs contently. Still focusing on the crow fight, Dave throws a black controller at you which throws you back into reality.

"Wanna play somethin'? Got some new Xbox games and like, some have multiplayer and stuff."

"Sweet!" You reply. "Sure, what games you got?"

Dave listed a few of his games and you finally settle on one.

"DUDE, DUDE DON'T GO THAT WAY! OH MY FUCKING GOD."

"Shit! I'm sorry, wait I'll get that again, just one sec, wait there. No! DON'T MOVE DAMMIT!"

You both argue as you try and find a strategic way of completing this level and after an hour or so, Dave paused the game and laughs.

"What's so funny?" You ask.

"We are so fucking bad at this game, Jesus."

You laugh in response. You expect Dave to unpause the game but instead he just looks at you for a while like he's inspecting you. The light from the TV is illuminating his glasses and you can see him smiling slightly. You swallow slowly. This situation was awkward and embarrassing and you had no idea what Dave was intent on doing. He suddenly moves inward very fast and his face is only inches away from you and he sighs. You look down at his hands which were placed near to you and you can see them shaking slightly like he was nervous or scared of something. You freak out and move backwards but you are too slow and Dave grabs your shirt and pulls you in for a kiss. His soft tongue rolls over yours and dominates your mouth. You have no idea how to kiss since you've never done it before but you just go with the flow and let Dave entwine his tongue with yours and occasionally stop for a small breath. You slobber over Dave a little and you worry that your terrible kissing will freak him out but he just keeps on kissing you regardless.

He pulls back and looks at you with concern. Does he think that I didn't like it? Does he think that you hate him now? You don't hate him. But you surely can't go back to being friends anymore. You have crossed the border of friendship. You were confused about your sexuality and you always have been but you have never expected to do anything like this with Dave. No, you didn't have a problem with kissing anybody, whether they're male, female or anything inbetween but Dave _was_ your friend...

"...that was good." You say after a few seconds of utter silence.

Dave swallows. He doesn't do anything, he just looks at you, panting still from the kiss.

"I've liked you for a while but I didn't want to ruin my reputation, yanno?" He looks at the ground beneath him. "I mean where do we go from here?..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He pauses to think for a moment. "How do you feel about me? Would you see us being more than friends? I wouldn't force you into anything, I just want your opinion. It's chill if you don't wanna date 'cause I totally understand but-"

"Dave." You cut him off. "...I...I wouldn't mind, I guess. We just gotta keep it a secret for a while...because you know what people will be like..."

Dave smiles; a genuine one, not a smart guy sarcastic one but a genuine one.

"Awesome."

"Hey, John."

"What's up?"

"This is really out of the blue but d'you wanna do something a little more than just kissing?...You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't force you and you know that."

You breathe gently through your mouth and contemplate what to do.

"...Okay. But only if you have condoms and we get to have a safeword."


	3. Chapter 3

You breathe gently but your heart is racing faster than ever. You are nervous and it's so painstakingly obvious – you've never done anything like this with anyone before, let alone a guy...or your best friend either.

Dave told you to wait as he stood up and left to grab some condoms from his brother. He appeared a few minutes later and closed the door behind him as he walked back into the bedroom.

"So, I've been thinking about what safe word we could use and I'm pretty sure that purple is a good candidate." Dave mumbled to you as you sat back down on his bed.

He sits down next to you and gently holds your chin, forcing you to look his way. He starts off by slowly kissing you, infusing his saliva with yours, his tongue occasionally sliding over yours and heightening the amount of butterflies in your stomach at this point.

"Wait, Dave."

"What is it?"

You take off your own glasses to stop them from clicking against Dave's shades when you kiss and place them on the bedside table. You look at Dave and slowly grasp the sides of his face, where the arms of his glasses were against his ears. You slide them off bit by bit but once you start to reveal his eyes, Dave has them tightly closed shut.

"Dave...open your eyes."

"and what if I don't, Egbert? Will the whole world just collapse into itself?"

"You'll be having sex with me in pure darkness and everything you do will literally be a surprise for you. Seriously, just open your eyes. I don't care about what colour they are or what they look like, that shouldn't matter at all because-"

You cut yourself off as you watched Dave open his eyes, as a squint at first, but then open up fully.

The red orbs of his fixated on your own blue oceans. His eyes were truly gorgeous but you didn't have to say anything because the expression you were making said it all.

Dave moved in again to kiss you. He bit your lip with gentle curiosity to ask for entrance, and of course you allowed it. He pushed you deeper into the kiss, causing you to fall back onto his bed. He made his way from your lips to your neck, which he began to bite and suck until it formed a small reddish bruise. Dave was getting even more forceful, the more he could touch you, and you noticed the small tent forming in his tight jeans. He slid your shirt off and you took his off in return. He began to suck on your collar bones and kiss your chest until he was satisfied with his work. You gasped for breath as he moved on to your nipples and licked at them lightly for a few seconds which caused uncontrolled moans that poured out of your mouth. He seemed to like your sensitivity and used it to his advantage.

Moans were spilling out of your mouth and you just wanted him more and more - the lust seemed unsatisfiable despite the situation you were in. You place your slender hands on top of his head. His short, blonde strands of hair; in between your fingers and his knee against your painfully obvious erection that was felt from your shorts becoming tighter and tighter. You were in ecstasy. The blond moved swiftly to keep you from going numb with boredom; your hands gently grabbing his short hair; his wet mouth sucking at the skin on your chest; hickeys forming on your plain canvas of a body; precum dripping down your restricted cock. You couldn't take it anymore.

You moved your hands slowly down Dave's body, touching his architecture as you went. Tracing every inch of his slim body with your slender, bony fingers - he shivered with pleasure as he continued to explore you at the same time. You thumbed the waistband of his jeans and tugged on them slightly but Dave ignored your request. You decided to take matters into your own hands and began to gradually pull his jeans down further and further until his boxers were fully on show, Dave didn't say anything but he had stopped suckling on your skin and was staring at you with a smug expression.

"Do it." He demanded.

* * *

><p>aay, im back! I will finish this off at some point, I'm just super descriptive sometimes lol im sorry. Looking back at what I've wrote, I seem to be moving in and out of past and present tense so I'll clear that up at some point - I just really wanted to post more of this and im super tired rn so i cba changing the tenses<p> 


End file.
